Pasando
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.-Ha tenido una vida larga y está lista para el siguiente paso, lista para unirse con su amor tras 16 años de separación, pero ¿cómo reaccionará al saber la identidad del nuevo Avatar?   Por favor, lean.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA DE MASTERFIREBENDER84, SOLO ME DIVIERTO TRADUCIENDO ESTO.**

****¡Hola a todos! Bueno, me encontraba como de costumbre leyendo historias de Avatar, pero ahora en inglés, y me encontré con esta que me pareció de lo más curiosamente tierna. He pedido permiso a su autora original para que me permita traducirla y publicarla, me dejó, así que se los dejo traducido con mucho cariño y espero les agrade lo suficiente para dejar reviews. La historia original se llama "Passing On" y está en Favoritos de mi Perfil por si la quieren leer.

**MasterFirebender84** es el autor original de esta historia. Yo solamente traduzco bajo su permiso pero no poseo absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Pasando.<strong>

_70 años después del fin de la guerra._

Una anciana yacía pacíficamente en su lecho de muerte, una manta de lana la cubría desde abajo hasta su pecho. Sus brazos estaban a sus lados, no queriendo o no pudiendo moverse. Llevaba un vestido sencillo que era de un tono azul profundo. Su piel era de color tan profundo, y su cabello tan gris como las cenizas de un fuego apagado. Esta mujer llevaba el peinado de su hogar: los bucles de cabello trenzado le caían por la cara y se conectaban a un moño en la parte posterior de la cabeza. A pesar de su edad, sus arrugas no distorsionaban su belleza. En su cuello un collar de compromiso, siendo tan prístino como el día en que su madre se lo dio. El símbolo del Agua-Control fue grabado en esa piedra azul tan brillante, que simbolizaba su propia conexión con su elemento. En su juventud, había sido elegante y fluido, pero lleno de energía… al igual que el agua que ella controlaba. La elegancia de poder había disminuido a lo largo de las décadas, sucumbiendo a los ataques continuos del tiempo. Todavía podía sentir el agua a su alrededor, pero ella no tenía la fuerza de controlarla. Sabía que su tiempo estaba llegando, pero no tenía miedo de la muerte.

La vela en la cama se quemaba en voz baja, iluminando la habitación con un misterioso resplandor. Era como si la sombra de la muerte fuera pasando de poco en poco por encima de la sala, reduciendo cualquier luz presente a sus garras de hielo preparada para arrebatar a su víctima, lejos de este mundo. La puerta en el lado lejano de la habitación se abrió, permitiendo que más luz entrara para ver su camino a recorrer. Una figura se deslizó por a puerta entreabierta, que luego la cerró atrás de sí. La figura oscura hizo su camino hasta el lado de la cama, y la escasa luz reveló al recién llegado. La cifra mostraba un hombre de 60 años de vida, su rostro detonaba edad. Tenía un aspecto de cansancio en sus ojos grises, porque sabía que ese día finalmente vendría. Llevaba la túnica de un nómada aire, color anaranjada con amarillo. Su cabeza era calva, pero no por la edad. En su cabeza llevaba el tatuaje de una flecha color azul, cuya punta caía en la frente. Continuaba por la espalda, donde las flechas iban a descansar hacia sus manos. Fue lo mismo con los pies, pero no eran visibles por los zapatos. Miró a la mujer que moría con compasión y amor en sus ojos. La había conocido toda su vida, y ella lo formó de la manera en que era hoy. "¿Madre?" susurró en voz baja para despertarla del sueño.

La mujer se movió y cansada abrió los ojos. Eran tan azules como el océano inmenso, lleno de misterio y comodidad. Ella no había escuchado lo que esa voz había dicho, pero todavía sentía la presencia del hombre. Mientras lo miraba de pie junto a la cama, pensó que ya había llegado al Mundo de los Espíritus. Solo había visto un hombre que se parecía a él, pero el Avatar había muerto dieciséis años antes "… ¿Aang?" preguntó débilmente con voz cascada "¿Eres tú, mi amor? Soy yo… Katara" poco a poco levantó la mano derecha. Para tocar el rostro del hombre, como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real. No había mirado el rostro de su marido durante mucho tiempo, lo cual parecía como una tortura sin fin desde el día de su muerte. Ella misma estaba asombrada de haber durado toda una década sin él a su lado.

El hombre tomó la mano de Katara con tristeza, el sentimiento de aquella piel envejecida convertida en delicada. Katara se había vuelto tan frágil desde que Aang había muerto, como si una parte de ella se hubiese ido junto con el Avatar. No fue si no hasta hace unos meses que su salud había comenzando a decaer rápidamente, como si estuviera perdiendo poco a poco las ganas de vivir. "No, mamá" respondió el hombre "No soy Aang" como débilmente entrecerró los ojos para mirar al hombre mejor, pudo ver que decía la verdad. Él no tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que su marido cuando estaba vivo. Él vio el reconocimiento en los ojos, y le dijo "Soy Tenzin… tu hijo" vio un breve destello de vida aparecer en los ojos azules que lo miraban ahora con una sonrisa afectuosa.

"Mi querido hijo…" le susurró en voz baja, y con la mano libre le acaricio la mejilla con cariño. Tenzin sonrió al contacto, alegrado de ver a su madre "Mi pequeño y dulce Tenzin…" dijo con ternura, contemplado el pedazo de Aang que había dejado en este mundo. Él era su único hijo, pero eso hizo que lo amara aún más. Era tan parecido a su padre, lleno de felicidad y de amor. Pero solo había un Aang en su mundo y Tenzin nunca podría ser verdaderamente como su padre. Ella amaba a sus dos Maestros Aire con todo el corazón, porque eran la alegría de su vida "¿Cómo está tu esposa?" preguntó con un suspiro.

Tenzin se rio y dijo: "Ella está tan saludable como siempre, y nuestros hijos felices con sus esposas. Sus niños adultos se han ido, casado, y tenido sus propios hijos" Katara rio entre dientes ante la mención de sus bisnietos, pero su alegría de vio truncada cuando empezó una tos violenta. Era una tos reja, como si algo estuviera atrapado en sus pulmones y garganta. La mano que acarician la mejilla de Tenzin la movió para cubrir su boca mientras la tos cubría su cuerpo de un temblor vicioso. Tenzin sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Cuando ella salió de su ataque de tos, sus ojos grises se abalanzaron hacia ella. Sonrió con dulzura y le aseguró que estaba bien. Aún desconfiado de otro ataque de tos, Tenzin decidió revelarle el verdadero propósito de porqué estaba ahí "La identidad del nuevo Avatar en la Tribu Agua ha sido revelada" dijo con firmeza. Katara se animó ante esto, porque lo había esperado por mucho tiempo las noticias de la nueva rencarnación de Aang "El nuevo Avatar es una Maestra Agua llamada Korra. Es de la Tribu Agua del Sur" continuó "Hace poco cumplió los 16 años, cuando el Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur le reveló su identidad como Avatar. La noticia de extiende por todo el mundo como un reguero de pólvora" hizo una pausa para que su madre pudiera procesar la revelación.

"Avatar Korra…" reflexionó Katara tras una larga pausa, como si estuviera probando el peso de este nuevo nombre. Mil pensamientos se precipitaron a través de su curtida mente: ¿Cómo sería este nuevo Avatar con la capacidad del legado de sus predecesores? ¿Qué dificultades y luchas tendría que soportar en la vida? ¿Qué grandes obras realizaría? ¿Sería la historia de un ser feliz, o una completa tragedia? ¿Se enamoraría, casaría, y tendría hijos? Pero Katara sabía que ella no vería esas preguntas contestadas en su vida. Suspiró y dijo alegremente: "Al menos ella es de mi casa. Ha sido tanto el tiempo desde que un Avatar de la Tribu Agua del Sur vivió en esta tierra, y ahora el Espíritu del Avatar ha rencarnado en esta chica… Korra… ¿Era su nombre? Pero estoy segura de que será muy buena Avatar" sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, como afirmando una declaración.

Tenzin le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Katara podía ver que su hijo tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Era como si hubiera habido algo en su mente durante mucho tiempo. Pero él sabía que era el momento de preguntar, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde "¿Mamá?" preguntó con timidez, lo que llamó la atención de su madre "¿Estás enojada… con Korra?" Katara se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Tenzin y se encontró riendo tranquilamente.

"¿Enojada?" preguntó con incredulidad "Mi pequeño Zinny…" dijo, provocando que su hijo se ruborizara un poco. "Zinny" era el apodo que Katara le dio a su hijo desde que él hizo Aire-Control por primera vez a la edad de 2 años. Su hazaña de Maestro Aire fue estornudar y salir disparado diez metros hacia el cielo, enviando a un paranoico Aang en una carrera para atraparlo. El apodo se le pegó y ella lo utilizaba siempre que quería avergonzarlo, alabarlo, reprenderlo o de manera afectuosa. "¿Por qué diablos iba a estar yo enojada con Korra? Casi no la conozco" se rio en voz baja, pensando en las cosas más absurda que su hijo hacía. Era en esos momentos cuando Tenzin le recordaba un montón a Aang, y le dolía el corazón por el deseo de reunirse con él.

"Bueno…" comenzó "Tú sabes que para que un Avatar nazca, antes tiene que morir el otro" Hizo una pausa, pensando en la manera de hacer menos difícil la situación "Así que… con el fin de que Korra naciera, tuvo que morir mi padre. Yo pensé que la odiarías por alejarte de Aang, hace 16 años" desvió la mirada con timidez, en silencio por preguntar algo tan descaradamente estúpido. Katara se sorprendió por la declaración de su hijo ¿Cómo podía odiar a cualquiera de las rencarnaciones de Aang? Sabía que su hijo había cuidado de ella siempre a la muerte de su marido, fue algo muy traumático para los dos.

"No odio a Korra" respondió con dulzura "Tal vez estaba molesta por el tiempo en que Aang murió, se había ido y yo sabía que debía renacer en la Tribu del Agua. Pero no podría odiar a Korra… después de todo, ella es Aang en otro cuerpo" suspiró y dijo con tristeza "Yo soy la última de mi era… he viso a todos mis amigos y familiares morir antes de mí: mi mamá, Kya… Gran-Gran, Pakku, Bumi, Piandao, Jeong-Jeong, Iroh… mi papá, Hakoda… Aang, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, Zuko, Sokka… todos ellos me han precedido en el abrazo de bienvenida a la muerte" Ella miró a su hijo con determinación y dijo "He vivido una vida larga y no me arrepiento… pero mis viejos huesos están cansados y desgastados por el peso del tiempo. Es hora de unirme con Aang al Mundo de los Espíritus, donde estaremos juntos para siempre" Ella con su mano se quitó el collar, un gesto que sorprendió a su hijo. Lo tenía en sus manos mientras miraba la baratija, pensando en lo mucho que ese collar significaba para ella. Le recordaba a su madre… pero también a Aang, que había utilizado ese mismo collar para la proposición tantos años atrás. Era, en realidad, una pieza de Aang, pero el tiempo de él ya había terminado. Tenía que pasar a la siguiente generación. Colocó el collar en la mano de su hijo, cerró sus dedos alrededor de él, diciendo "Cuando Korra venga a ti para aprender el Aire-Control, dáselo".

Tenzin se sorprendió por la petición de su madre "No puedo hacer eso" dijo en señal de protesta "Sé lo mucho que este collar significa para ti, y no permitiré que te desprendas de él" Katara suspiro, sabiendo que convencer a su hijo no sería tarea fácil.

"Tenzin" dijo con la firmeza que solo una madre puede tener. Era el tono que afirmó autoridad sobre su hijo, haciéndole prestar atención a lo que debía decir. Suavizó la voz y dijo: "Quiero que Korra lo tenga. Este collar es una parte muy importante de su legado, ya que fue de Aang, y me parece apropiado que la esposa de su predecesor le de al nuevo Avatar el collar de esponsales que nos unió a Aang y a mí. Cuando tu se lo des a ella… dile que me siento orgullosa de que ella haya heredado el legado del Avatar Aang, y que será una gran Avatar"

Tenzin, relajado por el razonamiento de su madre, le dijo con orgullo "Lo haré mamá. Te prometo que Korra recibirá este collar, y que voy a hacer de ella una gran Maestra Aire… como lo fue mi padre" Katara le sonrió a su hijo, siempre feliz de ver tanta confianza inculcada en su hijo.

"Sé que lo harás, mi pequeño Zinny" respondió ella en voz baja, provocando una sonrisa en su hijo. Sintiendo un escalofrío repentino pasar sobre ella, le dijo: "Es hora de que me vaya, Tenzin" lágrimas brotaron de repente en los ojos de su hijo, y él asintió con la cabeza tristemente. "Te amo Tenzin… y siempre voy a estar en tu corazón" Katara lo dijo con calma. La anciana Maestra Agua miró al techo, y sus pensamientos regresaron a cuando ella visitó por primera vez a la tía Wu. La adivina le había dicho que pasaría tranquilamente a la muerte en un sueño… pero Katara sabía que tenía el destino otro plan. Estaba lista para la próxima gran aventura, en la vida después de la muerte "Ya voy, Aang…" mencionó en voz baja, y cerró los ojos por última vez. Su respiración disminuyó lentamente hasta exhalar el último aliento, y su viejo corazón dejó de latir. Tenzin sabía que ella se había ido, y le cubrió la cara con las sábanas que envolvían su cuerpo mientras lloraba amargamente.

Desconocido para Tenzin, estaba siendo vigilado por seres de otra dimensión. De pie en la misma habitación, estaban dos espíritus etéreos, invisibles para los ojos mortales. Katara era una de ellos, y agarraba la mano del otro espíritu. Este, se parecía mucho a Tenzin… aunque no del todo. Este espíritu era Aang, y vio cómo su hijo lloraba por la pérdida de su madre. Él y Katara se acercaron y colocaron sus manos sobre sus hombros. Tenzin se estremeció ligeramente, como si un viento frío hubiera pasado encima de él. Aang y Katara se marcharon con una sonrisa en sus rostros. El Maestro Aire miró hacia atrás, pero no había nadie ahí. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, miró a su madre fallecida y sonrió con tristeza. Estaba contento de que sus padres finalmente se reunieran de nuevo, y él sabía que estarían juntos en la muerte por el resto del tiempo.

* * *

><p>Me pareció una idea muy buena y acertada este shot. La Leyenda de Korra está cada vez más cerca y hay varias historias en inglés sobre cómo pensamos los fanáticos que podrían ser las cosas. Vi un corto de Korra y parece, más no estoy segura, que Katara está viva cuando Korra entrena y aprende sobre los elementos. De cualquier forma, en este pequeño fic me encantó la manera en que retrata la relación Madre-Hijo, y la dualidad sobre Korra como encarnación del Avatar, es decir, de Aang.<p>

Estoy viendo otras historias maravillosas que no descarto la posibilidad de traducir. De una o de otra forma, espero que les guste la historia y la traducción, si dejan comentarios se los agradeceré mucho :)

chao!


End file.
